


It is just that

by sapphire_child



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: then_theres_us, F/M, Poetry, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: It’s the little things, always the little things





	It is just that

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155122168@N03/38113498491/in/dateposted/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155122168@N03/38059475066/in/photostream/)

It’s that bare stretch of neck  
erupting  
from the bubbles of her bath,  
exposed  
_begging_  
to be licked  
or kissed  
or bitten  
that gives him pause.  
Makes him want to dip into the bath  
touch her hair with bubble clumsy fingers.  
Her cheek too, maybe  
so he can  
make her laugh and turn  
smiling,  
neck rolling against the porcelain edge  
until he meets her gold-sequin eyes  
(crinkles of mirth in the corners  
that he _loves_.)

It’s that hint of blonde  
emerging  
from the thick knit of her sweater.  
She turns to watch  
the rushing passage of cars, wonders  
_Is it safe to cross?_  
He holds her hand limply  
mesmerised by  
her. (Only her only her.)  
He would follow her anywhere.  
He would trust her to pull him into oncoming traffic  
and keep him safe.

It’s the little things, always the little things  
that remind him how lucky lucky lucky he is to be able to love her.


End file.
